sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Kouji Ginsenshi
Name: Kouji Ginsenshi Age: 16 Grade: 10th School: Northwood High, Georgia, USA. Appearance: That of a punk with long black hair to his shoulders, a black t-shirt and black jeans with a black leather belt around his wrist waist?. Kouji is always seen wearing a black leather jacket everywhere he goes. Biography: The oldest of three children, Kouji had gotten into may fights, mostly street fights, back Tokyo, Japan. Later in life he moved to the United States. His mother and father were killed in a car crash when he was 9. Only Kouji and his younger sister, Yuki (age 7 at the time) and brother Kouichi (10 at the time) lived after the crash. Kouji is one to keep to himself and not talk much to others since then, but once you get to know him he’s an okay guy. Yuki, Kouichi and Kouji live on and try to understand as to why their parents died. So Kouji trains the in martial arts and the way of the sword to keep his mind off his troubled past. Kouji also writes Haiku and English potrym poetry? lyrics, etc. "I'm a bit of a lone wolf, I don't need anyone's help or friends." - Kouji "But when his friends are in a pinch, my bro will rush to help them out, without even thinking of the danger he's putting himself in!" - Yuki Other: n/a Number: 114 As written by Ginsenshi. Slight edits and alterations correcting spelling and grammar errors but not changing the context of this article as a whole have been made. Designated Weapon: M67 Bayonet Conclusions: Okay, don't tell me. This type of guy is pretty easy to guess. He's a punk ass with martial art skill. Heh, isn't that all of the kids now a days? Hopefully, he gets kicked in the mouth for all the black and leather that he wears, and doesn't last too long because of his punkish qualities. Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Stevan Hyde Collected Weapons: M67 Bayonet (issued weapon, to Eh-Sun Choi) Allies: To some extent, Nevera Aero and Jeremy Torres were his allies for a short time. Enemies: Nevera Aero, Jeremy Torres, Scott Jameson Mid-game evaluation: A good majority of Kouji's time on the island was spent wandering. The young man first began his journey in the woods, where upon believing he heard a fire burning, he took off, seeking out the source. His search led him to the waterfall. When Kouji heard the sound of rushing water, all thoughts of finding other students disappeared from his mind. Instead, he concentrated on getting to the source of water. At the waterfall, he encountered Eh-Sun Choi. Eh-Sun demanded he lower his weapon, and the standoff escalated into a fight between the two. For a moment, Kouji had the upper hand. However, Eh-Sun managed to outsmart the other boy and stole his bayonet before fleeing the scene. Kouji, determined to regain his weapon, chased after her, and soon found himself at the bamboo coppice. At the coppice, he had just enough time to call out to the girl before she took off yet again, leaving him once again in the dust. Finally giving up on finding Eh-Sun, Kouji instead headed to the small house, where he stumbled upon Nevera Aero. The two wound up in a short brawl, after which Nevera scurried off, leaving her pack. Grabbing the pack, Kouji chased after her, oddly enough, to return it. After finding himself on better terms with Nevera, their party was broken up by Jeremy Torres, who seemed to pose no threat to them. As the trio settled down and Nevera attempted to prepare something besides the issued bread, the group was attacked by Scott Jameson. After unsuccessfully attacking Jeremy, Scott showed his true colors; he was just scared like the rest of them. Somewhere in the events that had unfolded, Kouji decided Scott had to die for his actions. Eventually, this escalated to Scott bashing Kouji in the head with a brick. With Kouji temporarily incapacitated, the group was free from problems... until Antonio Franchini appeared. The trio escaped, leaving Kouji to die. Kouji slept... he slept through Antonio's attack, he slept while Antonio himself rested in the next room, he slept through Neville Eden, Ryan Torres and Clare Shephard's arrival, and he even slept when Stevan Hyde entered the house and put him down like a dog. End-game evaluation: All these punk kids seem to be incredible disappointments in the game. Typical American kids, I suppose. They think they're little badasses until they get put in a real dog-eat-dog situation. Then they fail. It's almost expected, and Kouji Ginsenshi was no exception. Memorable Quote(s): "Damn it! I wish I had my katana, but '''no', mother wouldn't let me take it."'' - to himself, when fighting with Eh-Sun Choi. "Why do you fear me? Am I a monster to you?" - to Eh-Sun, during the fight. Other/Trivia *Kouji actually had a brief return from the grave, though the post was never acknowledged by anyone other than his handler. Ginsenshi had gone inactive and therefore, the rights to his character were given away and Kouji was killed. However, not knowing this, Ginsenshi came back and posted as Kouji, only to be informed that his character had been killed in the extended amount of time he had been gone. Threads The various threads that contained Kouji. In order from first to finish. *Wandering *Waterfall Found *????????? *????????? *Girl *70 START Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kouji Ginsenshi. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Yeah, the continuity errors baffled me a little bit. Especially that whole 'coming back from the dead' incident. *shrug* Kouji wasn't active enough to leave a lasting impression in my mind, aside from the continuity errors. Though he seemed a little too...'fantasy'ish for my liking. *shrug* - d0ddi0slave This is the guy I meant when I said Kousaka was incredibly annoying and I was glad when Stevan killed him. Sorry 'bout that Deamonic_Wolf. Anyway, yeah, read my comment on Kousaka to see what I think of this guy. Apparently I'm the only guy who didn't notice the continuity error (what are we, IMDB?). - Slayer Yep, the character was annoying, and was just another kill for stevan, you know get the reputation up. - Bloody_Fists He is my baby and I love him all of you people from 12 years ago are wrong - Kermit Category:Characters Category:V1 Students